ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Earth-46
Batman: Earth-46 is an American neo-noir action drama comic book series published by DC Comics and is the first comic published as a part of the Earth-46 timeline. Characters Main *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' - a former marine and the owner of Wayne Enterprises who leads a double life as the masked vigilante Batman. Supporting *'Alfred Pennyworth' - Bruce's butler and a former government agent who was Bruce's only partner in his war on crime for a very long time. *'Lucius Fox '- the COO of Wayne Enterprises and the man responsible for the creation of most of Batman's vehicles. *'Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon' - the head of the Gotham City Police Department who respects the law a massive amount, requesting everything be done "by the book." *'Harvey Bullock' - a member of the GCPD who is a hardboiled detective that is very brash, sometimes abrasive, and has a big problem with vigilantes. *'Renee Montoya '- a member of the GCPD Major Crimes Unit who is sent to handle extremely high profile criminals and situations. She is one of Batman's few allies in the police. *'Crispus Allen '- Renee's partner and another member of the Major Crimes Unit who she often clashes with due to having very different opinions on Batman. *'Jason Bard '- a high ranking and very respected police officer who is hated by a good chunk of the GCPD due to their corruption. His leg was permanently injured during an early case. *'Ellen Yin '- Bruce's first ally in the GCPD who he has had close ties with ever since. She is a member of the Major Crimes Unit and is very determined when it comes to her job. *'Michael Washington Lane' - a GCPD officer who is known for his stern and intimidating demeanor. He has a very odd philosophy that he based on an old group known as the Order of St. Dumas. *'Dr. Leslie Thompkins' - a long-time friend of the Waynes who Bruce visits after very dangerous missions to patch himself up. She isn't a fan of Bruce being Batman and constantly tries to talk him out of it. *'Harold Allnut' - a mute man who has a very bad deformity in his back but makes up for his looks with a genius mind, with Bruce hiring him to create most of his weapons. *'Richard "Dick" Grayson/Nightwing' - a vigilante in their late teens who was inspired by Batman to become a hero shortly after the death of his parents *'Barbara Gordon/Oracle' - another vigilante inspired by Batman who is James Gordon's daughter that is more of a hacker than a fighter, using her abilities to expose people online. *'Duke Thomas/Robin' - a young boy who was adopted by Bruce Wayne and who he reluctantly trained to be his protege and partner in crime fighting. *'Victoria "Vicki" Vale' - a reporter for the Gotham Gazette who is the most respected member of the organization and who is constantly trying to find out who Batman is. *'Dr. Penelope Young' - a doctor at Arkham Asylum who is usually assigned to do interviews and psychological analysis of patients. Like the rest of the Arkham doctors, she has a fascination with the human mind. *'Julie Madison' - a socialite, model, and actress who was Bruce Wayne's first girlfriend. Whether or not the two still have any feelings for each other isn't clear. *'Jack Ryder' - a reporter for the Gotham Gazette who is a self-described shock jock that mostly goes for the most controversial stories simply to get a reaction in people. Antagonists *'The Joker' - a gang leader and terrorist who seems to suffer from multiple mental illnesses and has an abnormal obsession with Batman. **'Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' - a former psychiatrist whose mental state slowly but surely deteriorated after meeting Joker. *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' - Bruce's former best friend whose face was horribly burned during an unfortunate encounter and who developed a split-personality and an obsession with the number two. *'Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin' - the owner of the Ice Berg Lounge who is very rich and has a large variety of connections due to being Gotham's biggest arms dealer. *'Victor Fries/Mister Freeze' - a man who, due to exposure to chemicals, has a rare condition that causes his body to overheat very easily in even slightly warm environments. *'Michael Ree/Riddler' - a man who is incredibly egotistical and has an odd obsession with his own intelligence. He is also a terrorist that likes to issue challenges for people. *'Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow' - a former psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum who has a fascination with fear and invented a toxin that causes great fear in people. *'Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' - an eco-terrorist who likes to use the devil's breathe to control her victims and who has the metahuman ability to grow plants at rapid speeds. *'Waylon Jones/Killer Croc' - a former circus freak who suffers from a very severe case of ichthyosis vulgaris and is a cannibalistic serial killer. *'Bane' - an incredibly strong and genius man who has an obsession with killing Batman, who he sees as his arch rival. Though he suffers from an addiction to the drug Venom. *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' - an on and off enemy of Batman's who is a cat burglar that steals simply because she thinks it's fun. She and Bruce seem to harbor secret feelings for each other. *'League of Shadows' **'Ra's al Ghul' - the leader of the secret organization known as the League of Shadows who have been operating all over the world for many years. **'Talia al Ghul' - Ra's al Ghul's daughter who, like her father, has an obsession with Bruce, though her obsession is romantic, with her constantly referring to him as "beloved." **'Ubu' - the head bodyguard of the League of Shadows who is an incredibly strong and large man that is able to brute force his way through any battle. **'Sandra Wu-San/Lady Shiva' - a woman who is trained by Ra's personally and who is meant to take his place in the event that he goes missing or dies. **'David Cain' - a former marine who was a member of Bruce's group and was actually the person that taught Bruce LINE fighting. **'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' - an incredibly skilled martial artist who lost his eye during a fight with Ra's al Ghul and thus has very conflicted opinions on him. *'Basil Karlo/Clayface' - a former actor with shapeshifting powers and multiple personality disorder. His personalities include Matt Hagen, Preston Payne, Sondra Fuller, Todd Russell, and Johnny Williams. *'Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter' - a man who specializes in mind control technology and who has an obsession with the book Alice in Wonderland (in particular the titular character). *'Garfield Lynns/Firefly' - a former firefighter who was heavily burned in an injury and developed an odd fascination with fire and pyromania. *'Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist' - a very meek and unintimidating man with repressed anger issues that resulted in him developing an odd case of multiple personality disorder. **'Scarface' - Wesker's puppet who is a stereotypical 1950s gangster and who refers to Wesker as "dummy." *'Roman Sionis/Black Mask' - the most powerful mob boss in Gotham who wears a black mask to hide scars on his face. *'Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat' - a doctor who was desperate to cure his deaf daughter and thus began experimenting with the DNA of a bat, sadly mutating himself in the process. *'Victor Zsasz' - a serial killer who believes that life is pointless and that death is the ultimate reward, cutting himself every time he murders someone. *'Jeremiah Arkham' - the director of Arkham Asylum who, ironically, is incredibly mentally unstable. He is constantly one step away from going off the deep end. *'Dr. Hugo Strange' - a psychiatrist at Arkham who has an obsession with Batman and is constantly trying to find out how he works. He is one of the few villains to know Batman is Bruce Wayne. *'Simon Hurt' - a psychiatrist at Arkham who has an obsessive fascination with the Wayne family and who is secretly the leader of a cult known as the Black Glove. *'Thomas Elliot/Hush' - a former ally of Bruce's who was a surgeon in the army that ended up constantly trying to outmatch Bruce and become his superior. *'Frank Boles' - a corrupt cop known for his connections to several criminals and his fear throughout Gotham. Issues #''/I Am Vengeance, Part One/'' - Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham after years serving in the Marines. #''/I Am Vengeance, Part Two/'' - Bruce begins explaining to Alfred what his plan in Gotham is. #''/I Am Vengeance, Part Three/'' - Bruce reveals an event that started to lead him down the path he is now on. #''/I Am Vengeance, Part Four/'' - Bruce ends his story with the reveal of what caused him to leave the Marines. # Arcs *'I Am Vengeance' (1-4) Trivia * Category:DC Comics